Means have been provided for positioning plastic bags and the like in a vertical position for receiving garbage and refuse of this type, but such has not been adaptable to the collection of leaves and plant trimmings as associated with gardening. Efforts have been made to providing a rim structure such as illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,697,030 to maintain the open end of the bag in fully open position for the reception of leaves and the like. Such a device, however, must be moved from one pile of leaves to the other and affixed to the ground in each case.
It is an important object of this invention therefor, to provide a collecting device which includes a rim for maintaining plastic bags and the like open, and which may be held in the hand of the user and conveniently placed with a flat edge thereof on the ground thereof adjacent the leaves and the trash to be raked therein.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a collector for positioning a plastic bag and the like in open position wherein a downturned end of the bag may be secured readily about the end of the rim through the use of a elastic band or cable.